Period
by Shadow Geek 123
Summary: Prompt: Imagine explaining to your favorite Transformer what a period is. Starring Annabelle Lennox and Prowl! Has a couple or more curse words inside. (A drabble again... maybe) Cover image is not mine.


**Prompt (of sorts): Imagine explaining to your favorite Transformer what a period is. (Note: Prowl isn't my favorite. Bumblebee is.)**

 **Shadow: Annabelle, can you say the disclaimers?**

 **Annabelle: Fuck you. I'm suffering here because of you!**

 **Shadow: Prowl? *puppy eyes***

 **Prowls : *sigh* Shadow Geek 123 does not own Transformers as she is only in high school and therefore have not achieved anything significant in her life as of now.**

 **Shadow: Hey! That's mean. I'm still here, aren't I? That has to count for something!**

 **Prowl: You haven't posted anything for the last two months. That does not say much for your performance.**

 **Shadow: … Whatever. Enjoy the story, Readers!**

"Miss Lennox, are you alright? You are lying on the floor; it is unsanitary. " a deep baritone voice said out of nowhere, piercing the cloud of pain that was enveloping the blonde girl. "I am also detecting a wave of emotion and a physical discomfort from your abdominal region."

"Just dandy, Prowl!" Annabelle Lennox snarled at the black and white police car from her position on the ground. "I'm just unwillingly having my fucking shark week!"

The SIC repeated, "Shark week…?"

Robert Epps, Annabelle's godfather and maybe even her third father (first is Will, of course. The second is Ironhide. No one can beat him in being protective over the teen, except for, again, Will. _Ever_ ), looked over from his spot in the Rec Room. "Don't mind the theatrics, Prowl. It's her time of the month. Every femme gets it every month. Pit, I'm bonded and I still don't get it."

"Theatrics?! I'll show you theatrics!" the seventeen-year old jumped up from her huddled form before doubling over, groaning in pain. " _You_ try being beaten in the stomach for _seven_ days nonstop! This hurts so fucking much!"

Alarmed at the tears forming (well, more alarmed; he was already alarmed at her being beaten), the officer hurriedly stated, "I'll comm. Ratchet, Miss Lennox."

"Kill me," the blonde groaned. "Primus, please put me out of my misery."

"I think I will just bring you to the Med Bay," Prowl said drily.

Epps called over again, "Make sure she doesn't bite you, buddy. _Literally_. I still got the scars to prove it!"

Annabelle sighed deeply as a warm water bottle was pressed on her bare stomach, lying flat on her back. Prowl watched her closely, staying beside the green medbot as said medbot grumbled around his instruments. The SIC wondered if he should comm. Ironhide and Will.

"Ratchet, why is Miss Lennox bipolar today? She was fine earlier before she started groaning and snapping at everyone."

The medbot didn't look over. "She's on her period. Look it up, Prowl. I would have thought you already knew this."

The police car stayed silent for five minutes, optics white and fuzzy-looking, indicating he was in the World Wide Web searching for all the information he needed.

Then, all of a sudden, the Autobot glitched and fell backwards, everything trembling in the aftershock of the Transformer-made earthquake.

Ratchet swore and threw down his wrench, exclaiming, "Can't anybot not glitch after knowing that human femmes' uterus are trying to kill themselves?! I've done this with Bumblebee and Jazz already!" (Though, he didn't mention to anyone that he did so himself the first time he searched for it. If anyone found out, he'll have no choice but to 'make' the 'bot forget.)

On the table, Annabelle blushed heavily; she didn't want to hear about her monthly cycles, _thank you very much!_ She was uncomfortable talking about it, much less hearing it from someone else.

She decided to ignore the 'Bots and her cramps as she settled down to sleep. The last thought in her mind was that she'll somehow find a way to avoid the SIC after this incident and somehow get her revenge against her second father-figure.

 **Shadow: Hehe. I guess mechs don't understand the concept of periods; very much like my own species. Not to be disrespectful to any males, though. It's just, too much tumblr and fanfiction made me believe men don't really understand periods. (Excuses, excuses…)**

 **Prowl: You made me glitch.**

 **Shadow: It's for the story, Prowl. It's for the story. Besides, that was payback for your earlier comment.**

 **Annabelle: I'm gonna kill you then Epps.**

 **Shadow: Speaking of Epps, here's my explanation why he was so nonchalant. He knows the routine. He does something, he'll get yelled at. He doesn't do anything, he gets yelled at. It's a lose-lose situation. You can't win against women on their periods (though this is probably a stereotype). Also, that's like one of the reactions boys will make (for me). Either they don't care or they're disgusted (works on my bro). Bye!**

 **Annabelle: *sullen* Bye.**

 **Prowl: Farewell, Reader. Come visit again.**


End file.
